Arranged
by Sapphire Destiny Rose
Summary: He'd go through heaven and hell just to be with her again. As long as he was with her, he was happy. Who knew that all he needed was an arranged marriage to find her again?


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Shaman King or Inu Yasha, I merely borrow them for my stories.

**Note: **Kagome was thirteen when her time travelling started and a year had already passed since she met them making her fourteen. Asaha was Hao's name when he was still a child in the Feudal Era.

**Warning:** Character deaths, language, OOC and spoilers.

* * *

"Ne, Kagome-chan? What's wrong?" Sango asked as she walked beside the miko, she had been rather quiet the last three days, even when Inuyasha had been bullying Shippo, all she did was ask him to stop.

Inuyasha had been so shocked that he didn't get an 'osuwari' that he actually stopped.

The group had thought that she would go back to normal in a few days but that isn't what happened and instead, it still stayed and the Inu-Tachi had been trying to get something out of her.

Kagome gave a half-hearted smile and shook her head "Hm, its nothing Sango-chan. I'm just worried about... tests, you know?" Kagome felt guilty about lying to her friends but she didn't want to include them in her problem.

"Imouto, we can clearly scent your lie." Sesshoumaru spoke, after settling his differences with Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru had joined the Inu-Tachi along with Rin, Jaken and Aun (Or Ah-Un as they call him in English). The Taiyoukai had formed a bond with the miko and had seen her as a littermate or sister in human terms, thus he and Inuyasha made a blood bond with her. Lengthening her lifespan as well as giving her more Youkai like senses, she didn't change much other than the silver streaks in her hair, slightly sharper canines and fingernails and blue eyes flickered with gold.

But other than that, she didn't seem to be an Inu-Hanyou, but an immortal miko with Youkai powers instead.

Inuyasha had no qualms with that seeing as he reasoned to himself that he could never have her as long as he was still stuck with his duty to Kikyo.

Kagome inwardly cursed for forgetting the fact that her brother could scent lies, her conversation with her mother had made her slightly too preoccupied.

Running a hand through her black, silver-streaked hair. Kagome sighed "Alright, I'll tell you. But can we please settle down first?" At that, the group did as told, Sesshoumaru found them a good camp site, once they were all comfortable, Kagome took a deep breath and spoke.

"Well as you know, I went back to my time to get some more supplies and catch up on some school work but then when I went back home..."

_**Flashback:**_

"_Tadaima!" Kagome called out as she entered their house, she paused when she saw seven more shoes and sandals by the shoe rack _'Well that's definitely a lot of visitors...'_ she thought with a sweatdrop as she walked to the living room._

"_Ah, Kagome. Your home." Kun-loon smiled at her, Kagome smiled and nodded, she then turned her gaze to the guests and froze seeing who they were._

_Kagome saw her step grandfather, mother and father. Kagome had learned that her mother had an affair and forgave her knowing that her mother didn't mean to cheat on her Souta's father, she was drunk when she had slept with Tao En._

"_Otou-chan, Okaa-chan, Jii-chan." Kagome greeted them with smiles and hugged them, she looked at her other guests and blinked_

"_Mickey-ojii-chan, Keiko-obaa-chan, Kino-baa-chan and Yohmei-jii-chan?" she blinked, Mikihisa smiled at her and waved "Yo." Keiko smiled warmly at the young girl while Kino and Yohmei gave a nod._

"_Ne... how come nii-chan, nee-chan, Yoh-kun and Anna-chan aren't here?" she questioned "Well... we don't think they're ready to hear what we're going to tell you yet, dear." Kun-loon said. Kagome nodded._

"_Umm... not that I don't mind the family reunion but why the sudden visit?" she asked._

_Kun-loon smiled uncertainly "Well you see dear... We thought you might know something..." she said "You know that the Tao and Asakura family are shamans, correct?" Kagome nodded, unsure where this was going._

"_Well, my dear." Yohmei spoke "Do you remember the story about Hao?" Kagome frowned slightly and nodded, now she was really confused._

"_Fifteen years ago, when Keiko was pregnant. Kino saw that she was going to have twins, and one was of them was going to be Hao." Kagome looked at them with wide eyes._

"_You see, we were planning to kill him to stop him from reviving now but the Spirit of Fire stopped us, and he is now currently participating in the Shaman Fight." Kagome gasped when she heard about this and bit her lip, she was still confused about something._

"_But what does this have to do with me?" she whispered._

_Kino sighed "Well, when you were born I saw your pure heart and had thought that you might be able to be close to Hao... so we had contacted the Tao and Higurashi family and made an agreement."_

_Kagome looked nervous now, this wasn't what she thought she was right?_

"_Me arranged a marriage between you and Hao." Kagome felt as if her heart stopped, she couldn't breathe and she was sure she was pale right now._

"_M-me!" she cried out, gasping. She knew this was for the good of all humans but-!_

'An arranged marriage!'

"_Kagome, dear, you have to understand. This is for the safety of the humans and might be our only chance; you might be able to change his mind." Ran said, wrapping her arms around the distraught girl in a hug._

"_B-but... an arranged marriage!" Kagome cried out "Okaa-chan, mama, everyone. Please there has to be some other way!" they shook their heads and looked at her seriously._

"_I'm afraid there isn't, Kagome." Ching said "But... How about Hao then? Surely he must have not agreed to this." Kagome said desperately._

"_Actually, for some reason he agreed to it." Mikihisa said, Kagome stood up "Oh... I see... sumimasen.." she excused herself and ran to her room._

_Two days later, Kagome agreed, but she still wasn't quite sure of her choice._

_**End of Flashback**_

"WHAT!" Inuyasha yelled "Cease your yelling, Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru said coldly, his inner demon was in rage in learning that its littermate was having an arranged mating, his own parents had been in an arranged mating and it did not end happily. So he wasn't exactly a very happy demon at the moment.

"Well he-" Kagome paused when she heard the bushes rustle and everyone went alert, going into a defensive stance and saw a little boy appear from the bushes, he had long dirty, blood splattered brown hair and he was wearing nothing but a tan colored cloth which was dripping in blood.

Kagome immediately dropped her stance and rushed to the boy worriedly, she saw the boy freeze and look at her in distrust and some fear and felt her eyes widen when she saw him glowing slightly and pulled out a katana like object.

"An over soul." She whispered, the boy blinked and asked softly "How did you know?" he asked, looking at her with wary and curious eyes.

Kagome smiled softly and dropped down to her knees "Because my step-family's a shaman. Ne, what's your name?"

Mappa froze and stared at her _'She... does not know who I am?'_ he thought _'Well... I am more far away than where I came from...'_

"Mappa... Mappa Douji." He murmured "Demon boy?" the woman blinked "Why on earth would someone name their child that?" he stared at her silently and looked warily at the people behind her.

Seeing this, Kagome looked at her friends and said "Guys, its alright." The group trusted her judgement and did as told, though they were still watching the boy warily.

Mappa reluctantly decided to drop his over soul "Well... its really actually Asaha Douji... my friend just gave me that name." He didn't know why he was telling this to this woman but something was telling him that he could trust her.

"Well then Asaha... would you like to stay in our group?"

* * *

Four months ago, if someone told Asaha that he would meet a group that would accept and take care of him; he would have called them liars and probably run away.

But now, Asaha could finally say that he was actually happy, his relationship with the Inu-Tachi was rather rusty at first with Kagome being the only one willingly being nice with him, but slowly, he was starting to form bonds with the other members of the group.

Sango became the woman he saw as a friend.

Miroku became the brother whom he could go for advice yet be wary of when he was being his perverted self.

Inuyasha was the annoying brother that he never had.

Sesshoumaru became like his father-figure and sensei.

Rin was the sister that always saw the good in everything.

Shippo was the mischievous brother who liked to annoy Inuyasha and have fun.

Kaede was the wise grandmother who helped him whenever he needed it.

But Kagome...

Asaha never saw Kagome as a sister, mother or family member. Asaha could say that he might have a crush on the elder girl rather than seeing her as family.

He had vowed to make her his when he was old enough, he had even said so one day, much to the amusement of his mismatched family and embarrassment of the object of his affections.

Everything was going well in Asaha's life.

* * *

A year later, Asaha's life slowly started to break apart.

The final battle of his adopted family and a man named Naraku began, the battle was bloody and Inuyasha, Jaken and Aun didn't survive.

Many demon hating humans had deemed Edo as a Demon Village and had tricked many other villages into attacking it, he had lost Rin, Shippo, Sango and Miroku.

This left Sesshoumaru, Asaha and Kagome.

But Sesshoumaru himself was killed when a man called Nobunaga had claimed a war between demons and humans, slaughtering almost all the demons in Japan.

Asaha's heart was slowly being cracked as all of these happened.

But then, they pushed Kagome in the bone eaters well and sealed it with a very powerful seal.

And Asaha's heart broke and his hate for humans came back, filling him completely.

He vowed to annihilate all humans ever since that day.

* * *

Kagome once again jumped inside the bone-eaters well, tears filled up in her eyes when she couldn't go back to the Feudal Era, Asaha, her poor little Asaha was alone again and she couldn't do anything.

She wouldn't deny that she had started to grow some feelings for the boy, she might be called a pedophile but she was five hundred years younger from them to begin with, and besides, love didn't count on what age you are.

Tears fell from her eyes as Kagome remembered the sweet little boy, the way he would cuddle to her, protect her when she couldn't, comfort her when the others weren't there and the way he cared for her.

"Asaha..." she said softly.

The shikon just wasn't fair, she completed it didn't she? Then why did her Feudal family have to die? Why did Asaha have to be alone again?

Stupid jewel.

* * *

Five months already passed, Kagome was still heartbroken about her loss but she was slowly starting to recover, she joked more and went out, she pulled her grades up but she never was quite the same. She had started training as a shaman, since she was a miko and going through the training she had with Sesshoumaru, it was slightly easy for her, but it was still a lot of hard work. But that wasn't the only thing she changed about.

She started distrusting some humans, humans hate what they can't understand, and humans hurt everything they hate.

Kagome understood this but she didn't find it fair.

One day Kagome found Sesshoumaru and Sango's souls around her shrine, she was overjoyed in seeing some of her adopted family and was slightly saddened in hearing that Miroku, Shippo and Rin had passed on in heaven but she didn't hate them for it, she knew they deserved to rest in peace. But when Kagome asked about Asaha, Sesshoumaru and Sango had told her they didn't know what happened to him.

The two youkai then became her main spirits with tenseiga and hiraikutsu as their over souls.

"Kagome, dear." Kagome looked at her mother "Hai, mama?" Kun-loon smiled at her daughter and wiped her hands on her apron "Well the Shaman Fight is coming. I was wondering if you would like to live with your half-siblings for a while?" Kagome blinked and smiled brightly, hugging her mother "Of course! I'd be glad to!" she said happily.

* * *

A few days later, Kagome looked at the door of the hotel room where Jun and Ren were currently staying, she took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

Ren was currently lifting his weights, the Shaman Fight was coming and he had to be ready for it, when the doorbell rang, Ren looked at his sister while still lifting the weights "Did you order anything?" the green haired woman looked confused and shook her head "No, I wonder who it is." She said and stood up, opening the door.

Jun stared at the person by the door, her blue eyes showing shock and disbelief "Kagome-chan?" she asked and heard the clanging of the weights stop. Ren released the weights and ran over to the door, looking at Kagome with the same expression on Jun's face.

"Hey, nee-chan, nii-chan." Kagome smiled "Mind letting me in?" the two wordlessly let her enter and the three step-siblings sat by the couch.

"Kagome-chan, not that I mind you visiting. But why are you here?" Jun asked "How did you even know where we are?"

Kagome smiled sheepishly "Well mama requested that I stay with you guys since the Shaman Fight was coming." They looked at her in confusion "What does the Shaman Fight have to do with this?" Ren asked.

"Well... I'm entering."

Her half-siblings stared at her "But Kagome... you don't have a main spirit." Ren said, his brow furrowing. Just what the hell was going on today?

"Heh, your right. I don't have _a _main spirit, I have two." Kagome grinned as Sango and Sesshoumaru appeared.

"What the hell?" Ren whispered, Jun blinked "Well this is a surprise."

"So... can I stay?" Ren shrugged "Eh, why not? I need a sparring partner anyway." Jun and Kagome laughed at this.

* * *

Hao was walking around the forests of Japan, his followers were asleep in camp.

Looking up at the blue sky, Hao was reminded of Kagome, She was the first person to ever be his friend (Ohachiyo didn't count. He was a demon.) , She was the first person whom ever gave his heart to.

When Mikihisa had told him that he was being married to someone, he was amused yet annoyed, well that was until Mikihisa had said that it was a miko named Higurashi Kagome.

"Kagome..." Hao said softly.

He wanted to go to her, to see her and meet her again, but something was telling him that he should wait and Hao followed it, after all that something was the thing that led him to having a happy life with the Inu-Tachi... even though it didn't end well,

His hand clenched to a fist as he thought of the humans who killed his adopted family and took the girl he loved away from him.

"Humans will pay..." he murmured "I will destroy every single one of them for what they have done." Dark brown eyes darkened to a black like colour "All of them will pay."

* * *

Kagome was currently at Yoh's house, they were celebrating his, Ren's, hers and a shaman named Horo-Horo's win at passing the Shaman test.

Kagome giggled as Ren grabbed Yoh's feet and started spinning him, she smiled and looked at the spirits, Sango and Amidamaru looked cute together in her opinion and could see that the two were attracted to each other while Sesshoumaru surprisingly got along quite well with Bason.

"Idiots." Anna murmured, Kagome grinned "Well boys will be boys, let them have fun for now Anna-chan." She said, slinging an arm around her cousin "Just be happy that they passed." Amber eyes turned to her "There's still the Shaman Fight. So how about it?" Kagome shrugged "Eh, Come what may."

Anna gave a smirk "Your being around Yoh too much." Kagome grinned "Should I take that as offending or as a complement?" Anna shook her head with a small smile "Idiot." Kagome shrugged.

A while later, everyone decided to sleep over at Yoh's house. Not all of them were sleeping though, Kagome sat on a tree branch and looked down at her half-brother "Are you sure about this, Ren?" she asked, her legs swinging carelessly.

Ren gripped his Kwan Dao and nodded "If I cannot defeat chichi-ue, I cannot defeat my hate." Kagome sighed "Alright... be careful, okay?" she jumped down from the branch and pecked his cheek "Good luck, nii-chan." Ren nodded and Kagome watched as he rode off.

"Is it really ok to let him go?" Yoh asked, looking at his childhood friend.

Kagome smiled sadly "Yeah, Ren won't change his mind and he's right though... he needs to get over his hate." Yoh smiled and nodded "Alright then... are you leaving as well?" Kagome nodded "Yeah, I just want to have a walk right now." Yoh nodded "Ah, ok. Be careful." Kagome smiled and waved before she started walking off.

* * *

Kagome stood by a flat rock at the beach, she stared out at the _'Asaha...'_ she thought sadly

"Its been a while... Kagome." She turned around and felt her eyes go wide "Asaha?" she whispered, he smiled "Its actually Hao now."

"_Your_ Hao?" she gasped, his smile slowly disappeared "Are you... disappointed?" Hao asked and Kagome blinked "Why would I be disappointed?" she asked, walking over to him.

Kagome laughed "Your taller than me now!" Hao chuckled softly at her.

"You haven't changed." Kagome grinned "Well I'm glad, I don't want you to not notice me."

Hao placed a hand gently on her cheek "Do you remember what I said, five hundred years ago?"

"Hm?"

"I vowed to make you mine."

Kagome grinned "Aren't I already?"

Hao smiled "Good to know."

He pulled her in a possessive kiss and held her tightly.

* * *

He would never let her go again, she was his and it would stay as that if he had any say about it; even if it means giving up to destroy the humans.

Because as long as he had her, he was happy.

* * *

**Author's note: **Eh, sorry. Just had to get that outta my system, its pretty much rushed so sorry if it sucks. Sorry to H-dawg if I kinda copied her ending ^^;

Oh yeah, my nee-chan also made a fan art of Devil-Babe-911's Shaman KingxInu Yasha story

its here: http:// tenshi-miko-no-vixen . deviantart . com /art / Playing-with-Fire-CHAINED-164863864

just remove the spaces.


End file.
